My Journey throughout the Kanto Region
by DawnHikariLover
Summary: This story is about me being Magically Transported to the Pokémon World beginning my Adventure in the Kanto Region in hopes of Meeting Dawn Hikari the girl of my Dreams and becoming Pokémon Master.


I remember just like yesterday that night in my home, throughout the night i kept admiring the love of my life the beautiful Dawn Hikari, oh how i wish i can meet with her travel with her, protect, and defend her but most of all, make her my companion and my wife someday both loving each other. I remember hearing many songs I dedicate to Dawn and hoping that some day i would meet her and see my beautiful blue haired coordinator and her ocean color eyes, well that night like always i said a prayer and this prayer was for me to see dawn and fall in love and be together forever. i prayed to please let me sleep and somehow awake in the world of pokémon so i can find my love and we can be together. well i didn't know that night something mystical and magical was about to happen.

I woke up like always but something was very odd, my room had a huge window facing a beautiful town with many houses and hills . the room also was much bigger then the one i fell asleep in yesterday, I was shocked but then something made me jump even more, next to me was a pokeball and all these pokemon trophies . when I saw this I told myself could it be my wish came true and i'm in the pokemon world. then all of a sudden my mother walked in, your late to get your first pokemon hurry up, i told myself what, what did she just say my first pokemon!. i asked her then, wheres the lab mom, she told me that it was professor oak lab in pallet town and at this point i was screaming within myself running fast out of my house and that's when i stepped into the pokemon world for the very first time, the beautiful town of pallet was gentle and peaceful with beautiful views of the route toward cinnabar island and to tell you the truth it didn't feel any different then where i am from, after all the pokemon world is on earth . at this moment thousands of thoughts rushed into my head, where's Dawn will I meet her someday, will I go on a pokemon journey. will i receive charmander. at this point I couldn't hold the excitement and bolted straight up to the professor lab, that's when i saw the great pokemon teacher i stud as frozen as ice. so Christian right, i said to myself how does he know my name, yes sir i told him . well today you are getting your first pokemon son. i couldn't believe the words he said, me finally get a real life pokemon that I dreamed of everyday and night. I will become a pokemon master my life long quest i knew exactly who to choose, CHARMANDER I CHOOSE YOU with confidence I knew that this is my choice because as a pokemon fan my favorite pokemon of all time is charizard and it would feel legendary to have a real live one for my own. then the professor gave me a device that i couldn't believe was in my hand, this was the pokedex the pokemon encyclopedia, and pokeballs, real ones to catch wild pokemon. wow thanks professor, but i couldn't help by asking is their someone in this world named Ash Ketchum, you mean ash the one who traveled all over the pokemon globe with his many friends and companions with pikachu. I couldn't beeive it ash is here and that meant a special someone as well I said to myself. Yes the professor said he went to kalos recently, he nice trainer. i said yes he is, by the way who is he traveliving with. oh hes traveling whith this kalos girl named Serena and this young boy gym leader and his sister, thanks professor now i am off on my pokemon adventure. as i was about to go i went to my house to say goodbye to my mom and told her it was time for my pokemon journey, i couldn't help but notice the tv was on and it seemed like a competition, i imeditaly decided to watch and sure enough i knew exactly what it was once i saw the scoring board . welcome to the Celadon pokemon contest in the Kanto region, wow i told myself, i just couldn't believe that all this is real. i wonder if.. the moment i said that my heart dropped like a tons of bricks, coming out first is dawn from Twinleaf town, i fainted right then and there and i kept pinching myself and rubbing my eyes but there was no doubt about it the girl of my dreams that i have fantasized all about while growing up being together feeling eachother happiness and love was right in front of me in real life with her stunning contest dress beautiful dark blue eyes and her gorgeous midnight hair on tv. ok piplup spotlight shes said and that made my heart pound with eagerness and excitement to find dawn and be with her and to get to know the girl I fallen in love with in my childhood and possibly travel with her. As always she was amazing in her appeal round and wowed the judges to perfection. after this as much as i wanted to watch i shut the tv, wow i thought to myself i really am in the same world as dawn then i screamed into my pillow for 30 min crying of joy and excitement, also the fact that im in the pokemon world having my own pokemon traveling and gaining gym badges, ok i said to myself to win dawn heart and became a pokemon master i am going to have to be the strongest pokemon trainer and stronger than ash, kenny, paul conway and all the guys who may try and impress dawn in the world i want to show dawn that i am the man to be with her being kind generous respectful and polite and also be the best pokemon master in the world. when i left my house in pallet and said goodbye to my mother, i looked into the sky and screamed MY NAME IS CHRISTIAN AND IM GOING TO BECOME A POKEMON MASTER and champion of all regions and gain the love of my beautiful Berlitz and with that my journey began on route 1 in kanto conquering my first league while having the strive and desire to keep pushing in wanting strong pokemon and to meet with dawn.

Once i left pallet town i immediately decided that my first stop will be pewter city to meet brock and take on the gym, i decided right there and then i was going to catch my first team member this being Lapras. once i caught my water friend i was off, i kept training these two pokemon charmander and Lapras throughout route 1 until they were a high level battling trainers and wild pokemon, after this i arrived in viridian city for the first time, it was pretty impressive and i knew a gym was here under Gary oak one of the greatest trainers in the world and a great friend to ash Ketchum. but i wasn't ready to challenge this gym yet, this being the 8th and final gym of kanto. once i arrived in the poke center to rest for the night a report on the news came on bringing my attention, coming live from the pokemon contest the winner was dawn from twinleaf town, i knew she was going to win that contest that appeal round was amazing, however something i didn't expect was how famous dawn really was, i went to the poke news part of the center and sure enough i saw tons of magazines with dawn face on the them throughout all the most famous poke magazines in the world. wow i told myself i am going to have to become by far the most strongest and elite famous pokemon master just like ash to win dawn over and this challenge i know i would conquer. the next day i woke up bright and early and continue my pokemon journey this going past route 2 meeting some trainers and eventually ending up in viridian forest here i knew my goal as to catch a pikachu and this was a difficult challenge for me because pikachu i learned from the poke center don't come out to often but eventually i found my new friend and i moved on. during my time in viridan forest i leveled up charmander enough to see my first evolution, the moment came so unexpectedly my charmander smiled at me then he started to glow eventually evolving into charmeleon, wow i thought charmeleon came over to me gave me a high five and i continued on to pewter city eventually arriving late at night. once in the poke center i healed up everyone, as i turned on the poke news for the night i couldn't believe what i heard, hello today we come from the kalos region to see that ash Ketchum and his partner pikachu won his 6th gym badge, there he is i thought ash Ketchum the world famous pokemon trainer. i couldn't believe it he looked exactly like he did when i saw him in the anime the same clothing and look. so ash the reporter said what was your key to success in this gym, he said well my partner pikachu and along with my girlfriend serena, i stopped when he said that what i told myself what a fool how can he choose Serena over beautiful dawn, as much as i was angry at ash i kind of felt relieved telling myself at least dawn will be free, at least i hoped. i was in complete disgust and shut the tv off. the next day i woke up bright and early and went to the pewter gym, brock i Christian from pallet town challenge you to a gym battle, i couldn't believe i was about to meet brock wow, i accept. the battle begin and i couldn't believe charmeleon he swept the entire gym no problem a full clean sweep , well brock said you truly indeed a great pokemon trainer and your future looks very bright and i received the boulder badge awesome thanks brock say what was it like traveling with ash, oh it was great he told me i remember all of our journey with misty may max and dawn. wow i told him, anyway he said to me tell misty i said hi i know that your next gym battle challenge, ok brock thank you and good luck on your journey to become a pokemon breeder/ doctor. ok you to and christian if you see any of my former travel companions along the road tell them i said hello. ok i said. Bye.

2 weeks had passes since then and i traveled the long journey from pewter to cerulean i went to route 3 and mt moon but i finally made it to the beautiful cerulean city. once i arrived at the pokecenter i read a bulletin which made me shocked, Wallace cup pokemon contest in 2 days, i couldn't believe it, im going to see dawn and i couldn't stop screaming. i decided to challenge the pokemon gym right away and that when i saw misty, wow misty in real life i couldn't believe it, misty i challenge you to a pokemon battle, i accept and then i noticed misty saying something very surprising, i noticed you look like the pokemon trainer ash ketchum, really i said, yeah your features are almost identical, and you have very similar pokemon. wow thanks i said , i couldn't believe this. i can tell you going to be a strong opponent, and with that the battle began there was an actual crowd at the gym battle due to misty fame in traveling with ash and the gym pokemon in general, i knew pikachu was my only bet to winning against her pokemon, pikachu lets go i choose you… pika pi, mist said you are a spit image, and i laughed wow thanks, then with that pikachu thunderbolt PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU and gryados got super effecive but it wasn't enough , gryados she yelled use twister, gryados then roared to life and send a powerful twister attack pikachu dodge then use quick attack pikachu zig and zag and hit the target head on causing it to be more weaken gryados use hyper beam and with that pikachu was out, then i said it's a risk but chameleon i choose you, use metal claw, misty then said gryados hydro pump, both attaks collided charmeleon was very weak but gryados fell her final strong pokemon was starmie, starmie use psyhic on charmeleon and charmeleon had 1 hp .now charmeleon lets go, what confidence she said now starmie surf i knew charmeleon couldn't surive that then i thougth of something interesting, charmeleon dodge with all your might and use Fire Fang lets go and sure enough starmie flinched, and misty said how, charmeleon Fire Fang all the way , charmeleon laid a hand full of Fangs one after the other evantualy causing burn and then starmie blinked its light. starmie was unable to battle. the winner is charmeleon with 1 hp, the crowd went nuts for the first time a fire type defeated starmie and gryados and the crowd hoot and hollered with joy. I waved to the crowd then i got reported for the first time ever Christian the new trainer from pallet town what a excellent battle tell me what gives you confidence on your journey, well my pokemon of course and one special famous girl cordinator which i wish to travel with someday, who may that be a reporter asked, will you be watching the wallace cup supporting her, all i did was put my hand up and walked to misty to receive the cascade badge. thanks misty i said, you did great Christian you going to be a strong pokemon trainer, also i said to her brock said hello, aww brock my companion with ash Ketchum, tell him i said hi back as well and with that i left the gym with a smile on my face and healed up my pokemon. that night i was on the pokemon world wide news, today we come from the kanto region reporting the major success of Christian the new pokemon trainer from pallet , he defeated the great water gym leader misty starmie and gyrados with a fire type charmeleon pulling off a miracle and major upset in the making and in the battle a feat he has conjured with both brock and misty so far in one try despite disadvantage. so Rob (reporter) what do you make of this new trainer, well he said he is coming from a town with some of the most famous pokemon trainers in the world these being ash Ketchum and Gary oak, I couldn't believe to myself that i was used in the same sentence as those great trainers, i believe he will be one of the strongest someday in the pokemon world. wow rob what a statement and i think you right, everyone has high expectations for this new trainer on the rise. what was intresting was what gives him confidence to succeed he said to the media his pokemon of course and then one special girl coordinator which he wishes to travel with someday, i wonder who that can be.. who do you think rob, well there are many famous girl coordinators out there, some of these being may from the hoenn region, zoey from sinnoh, and of course dawn from sinnoh as well. i find interesting why a famous pokemon cordinator strives him to do well, is it possible he might be attracted to one of them wanting to do well to cause an impression and whishes to be with them in a relationship im not sure but it truly is interesting, does he admire their talents as being kind and caring to their pokemon. also wil he make an appearance in the Wallace cup and with that the news cast is over, we are pleased to announce coverage of the pokemon wallace cup in cerulean will be 1 day away so stay tuned and then the news was over. Throughout this whole broadcast i couldn't help but smiling YESSSSSSSSSSS maybe i will get noticed. and with that i went to sleep.

The next day i woke up bright and early and went downstaris for breakfast, but my fame wasn't over yet people came over to me wanting my autograph saying how great of a trainer i was and they kept questioning me who was the pokemon cordinator that caught my eye, i couldn't help but smile and kept walking. i finally decided to go by the nugget bridge and train up charmeleon I really want a charizard and i felt with one this early my streak and popularity may grow, so i kept training the whole day and charmeleon was growing tired but he preserved and then it was time charmeleon gave a loud ROARR and evolved it grew and gained wings and throughout this time i kept smiling its time and almost cried of joy CHHHAAARRRRRRRRIZZZZZZARDDDDDDDDD RAWRRRRR it boomed. After this major accomplishment i flew back to the pokemon center and charizard roard loudly, everyone came outside and were in awe. once again i was on the news a news flash Christian the trainer on the rise has just evolved charmeleon to a charizard.

The next morning i woke up and saw a magazine, it had my picture in it and my whole story with a picture of a charizard, my gym battles and a major article, it described about my connection to my pokemon and then a section saying christian which cordinator catches his eye and had all their pictures in it dawn, may, zoey, and all of them. i couldn't help but smile and be proud and decided to walk out of my room onto the pokemon center floor, i decided after the Wallace cup i willl head to vermelion city to challenge lt surge the electric gym leader, when i arrived to the contest hall i was mobbed by people saying who you going to root for, can we see your charizard. i didn't answer everyone questions but i showed them my valiant charizard, as i walked into the arena i was in awe, wow it was huge and it had the big ribbon in the center of the stadium, amazing i said, then it was time, the conteset them came on and the curtains were up welcome to the wallace cup this year being held in KANTO in beautiful Cerulean City everyone including i was hooting and hollering out loud, today we bring you the best coordinators from all over the world they are here to compete for the prestigious Wallace cup trophy and the aqua ribbon, throughout the whole experience i couldn't help but smile and told myself i cant believe im really in the pokemon world. something i didn't expect however was the camera to be pointed on me i flipped out nervous, here to watch this worldwide known contest is one of the strongest trainers on the rise christian from pallet town a trainer who defeated the world famous strong gym leaders of brock and misty despite disadvantage sweeping their teams loosing only one pokemon throughout both (a world record), i couldn't believe my name was being mentioned on national tv throughout every region wow and in the whole stadium, Christian ,Christian, Christian they all screamed and shouted. i got up took a wave while they cheered and sat down with pride in my step, ok everyone are you ready. the crowd roared to life first up Bell from kalos, while every girl coordinator was performing the camera kept pointing on me at the end to see my reaction after each girl performance trying to figure out who was the one i liked. i didn't noticed it at first but when everyone eye kept looking up at me after the battle i got the idea. countless coordinators came up these were famous like Drew, Harley, Kenny, Nando and all these well known figures in pokemon history. next May from petalburg city, may wore her famous desert dress everyone looked up at me trying to find an answer, then came zoey with her glameow and once again people kept checking in with me. I was getting upset because almost the whole coordinator field came and still she wasn't coming on. i was getting nervous. anxious and the crowd started to pick up on it trying to figure out who didn't perform yet. last but certainly not least dawn from twinleaf town and i immediately froze in my tracks like a train coming to a halt, the crowd cheered but instead of cheering i kept staring at her, she is right in front of me, her hair, her eyes, her beatiful dress i couldn't help myself. i wasn't even foucsing on the performance just her, just beautiful dawn. i didn't even realize the performance was over and of course the camera was on me, and then i said to myself oh poke balls , the whole stadium stopped to watch me, i said heh ehe i laughed nervously and then my face warmed up a very bright red…. then the crowd chanted something i didn't expect at all to hear, christian and dawn! christian and dawn travel together! be a couple! conquering ever region together! represent kanto and sinnoh as one ! christian and dawn will triumph pokemon master and top coordinator! they even woot! woot! they kept shouting it over and over without stopping for a second like thunder i was shocked and stunned at the whole situation i was as red as a apple and as nervous as anything, i wasn't sure what to do i was happy and nervous my feelings be reveled on national tv everyone watching from all over the pokemon world i hid my head and decided to pack up and run like the wind on back to the poke center . I kept running wind passing by having tons of questions people said wait wait come back, but i wouldn't wait a second fast fast and running like a runaway train, i wasn't sure if dawn saw my face or not did she even like me back? did i embarrass her also? did i make her look foolish? did i just ruin my chances? i just kept running and running without stopping for some reason i normally would be tired but i kept running up to the pokemon center before the media and the fans question me i went to my room lock the door and hid under the covers not sure my next move.

I woke up around 5 hours later after a nice long nap, i said oh maybe it was a dream i told myself i woke up looked at the time and i knew it wasn't , oh pokeballssssss i said, i remember the Wallace cup started at 1:00 pm and i ran into the room at 3:00pm and then i woke up at 8:00pm, i didn't know what to do at this point should i come out or just prepare to travel route 5 at 1:00 am when everyone was sleeping. as i was pondering this i noticed a letter slipped under my room, i said how did someone find my room, i took the letter and when i opened it was surprised at what it said, meet me at cerulean point at 10:00 pm and the letter felt magical in some aspect. i said to myself should i trust this letter, is it a threat from someone who likes dawn and wants to attack me such as kenny, is it a trap by team rocket, i wasn't sure what to do at this point. i decided to turn on the tv because i had a hour and a half to spare and i shouldn't have done that. today we are reporting from the Wallace cup day 1 of 2, today the appeals round every pokemon coordinator did excellent and all the famous ones past to round 2, the most shocking thing however was we found out who the new rising pokemon trainer Christian inspiration was when he described a pokemon girl coordinator who he wishes to travel with and train with this being the famous Dawn Berlitz from the sinnoh region, everyone was so happy about this the stadium chanted lets watch this clip : they showed all the fans chanting our names together and they showed my face in shock and bright red: then i said please don't show dawn reaction please, but of course the news people don't forget anything: they showed dawn to be actually smiling at the whole issue i thought she would be looking down or angry but she was smiling. great i told myself she probably thinks im a fool. i shut the tv and contemplated my next move i decided to go to the point at 10 and i said i have my charizard and pokemon so nothing should go wrong

Well the remainder of the time flew by and sure enough i was on route 4 toward the point 2 min before meeting time. im very nervous right now i don't know what to do who wants to see me, is it a trainer is it Kenny wanting to probably eat me alive XD i told myself , who.. when i arrived at first no one was there, but then i saw a figure approaching, here we go i said in my head, i figured to talk first hello but no answer, i was getting nervous at this point but i kept calm, but then i heard a voice that made me stop dead, hi Christian. my eyes grew in size and then i saw beautiful blue hair, and Blue Eyes, the iconic white beanie hat, i said dawn is that you i barely said it because i was so shocked, nervous, excited, every emotion i was then and i especially was so shy and i was blushing like crazy i felt it very badly my face was so red my hands got sweaty everything you name it. hi Christian i heard that you like me, at this moment my head wet nuts. yes yes i do i barely manage to say, her voice her blue eyes her smile made me melt like butter and made me all chilled and happy inside and made me unable to speak, why do you use me as a confidence, at this moment i said well dawn to me your everything i admire your skills as a pokemon cordinator you so gentle, kind, sweet compassionate, generous, nice, brilliant, creative, friendly, a great companion, funny, smart, attractive, beautiful , dawn i always liked you and admire you. when i said this dawn smiled and said well Christian i like you also after i heard about your gym battles i was very attracted to you because like me your caring, and i know right away what a gentleman, smart, handsome, kind, skillfull and everything. i literally did a flip in the air if that was possible. dawn i always wanted to meet you and i was wondering would you want to travel me across the pokemon world together, she smiled and said i would love to. i fainted right there and then. the next thing i knew i was looking into beautiful blue eyes, dawn i said yes Christian, i i i love you and i closed my mouth fast i know we barely met but i feel you're the person in my life that would make it happy and everything my beautiful dawn. i expected dawn to walk away or yell at me but instead she came by me and said in a small voice i love you too then i felt something soft and smooth and it was dawn kissing me, my body flipped out i kissed those beautiful strawberry lips i always fantasied in my dreams and felt her beaitful mouth and tongue i couldn't take it my baby dawn hikari the girl i love so much is kissing me and im kissing her back i was so emotionally happy that i felt sparks and sensations inside i never felt before this lasted for 3 min and i couldn't stop smiling and kissing dawn, this moment i was waiting for my entire life kissing beautiful dawn berlitz so pure beautiful sweet gentle caring and divine and i wish it would never end. i love you dawn hikari my love, i would never leave you i swear and she said i love you to Christian then we smiled and hugged and fell asleep under the beautiful star night her blue hair on my chest caressing her, i just couldn't stop feeling her hair so smooth gentle and silky just the way i imagine it to be, and me it was a moment that i would enjoy and embrace with my beautiful girlfriend and future wife forever.

The next day i woke up to a beautiful sunlit day, i noticed a note saying dear, christian, i am sorry but i had to leave for day 2 Wallace cup extra early, i love you and i see you there. love, dawn. i couldn't believe i received a letter of dawn handwriting and i decided this letter i will always carry with me and cherish forever. after i got ready i made my way from cerulean point to the wallace cup i couldn't wait to watch the tournament and the exciting contest battles. when i arrived at the stadium this time i wasn't mobbed by anyone, i was rather surprised at this. then the tournament began welcome to day 2 of the wallace cup the crowd cheered excitedly including myself. all the battles were intense drew vs harley kenny vs nando all of these battle was fierce and competitive but then it finally was the final round and the winner recives the cup and ribbon. it was my Dawn vs zoey, a rematch of the sinnoh grand festival. GO DAWN i cheered and the stadium took my side go dawn go they shouted win this ribbon dawn dawn dawn they all shouted, go togetkiss spotlight she said Zoey send out Mismagious and the battle was on zoey did amazing battle combations which were effective on togekiss but dawn pesrved in formulating zoey strategy and used it for her own wipping out glameow points. and the winner is dawn from twinleaf town, me and the whole crowd got up and cheered very loudly yeah dawn. dawn received the beautiful wallace cup trophy and the prestigous wallace ribbon for a 2nd time. after the contest i greeted dawn by the coordinator room, you did excellent dawn wow i said congratulations to the best coordinator in the world i knew you would do it. thank you Christian, i know with your help and support and all my pokemon i would win, then we hugged and held hands. ready dawn i said, yep she said time to go to vermilion city and get you your 3rd gym badge, here i come vermillon city i said with a smile and dawn laughing.

The next day me and dawn got up bright early and were off on route 5 toward vermillon city, throughout the day me and dawn couldn't stop talking laughing smiling and holding hands talking about every topic imaginable about our hometowns, past experiences, and everything. while we were traveling people were looking and asked for autographs, i grinned and so did dawn and we signed the autographs. then i got challenge to a battle by a random trainer, i said your on and i swept him with charizaard in a flash, dawn smiled and said great job Christian i knew you would win, i said of course dawn all my pokemon ability are dedicated to you. she smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek then we continued on the journey. at lunch we decided to let our pokemon out to play then we just stared at the river smiling at eachother for a long time, it was a moment i can never forget those beautiful eyes the way the sun made them shine and that blue hair in the wind. i almost cried with joy in how beautiful this amazing sight was in front of me. i couldn't help but to say it dawn i love you my beautiful girl, she smiled and said i love you too christian then we kissed for awhile and hugged. after we continued our joruney and arrived at vermillion city. i decided to challenge the gym after i caught dugtrio, in diglett cave, while in the cave me and dawn held hands staying close together then the pokemon came and with chaizard dragon rage i caught dugtrio and then i was off to the gym. lt surge I Christian from pallet challenge you to a pokemon battle, i accept he said with a grin then the battle began it wa and this time charizard took out lt surge pikachu and electrode but charizard suffred major damage being a flying type, dawn said go christian go your number 1 and you can do it, i grinned and said thanks dawn i will win this just for you and then i noticed she blushed and i did also. raichu came out and knocked charizard out then i send out dugrtrio and lt surge raichu used 2 hard iron tails, i screamed you can do it dugtrio then dugtrio fought the attacks and used an impressive magntuide 10 it weaken raichu down but raichu used quick attack to win. i had one pokemon left, go Lapras use water gun fast and sure enough water gun scored a crtical hit and raichu fainted, . it was an amazing sight to witness. wow that awseome, dawn was excited to and look it up in her pokedex, wow christian this pokemon is great she said smiling at me. i then recived the thunder badge thanks lt surge we had a great battle, yes we did he said, it was electrifying, the we left the gym and me and dawn rested in the pokemon center that night, kissing passionately together, and smiling.

After this many months had passed and me and dawn were traveling getting closer together and our pokemon stronger. dawn won her 3 contest ribbons to compete in the grand festival and i won the remainder of my 5 kanto badges to enter the indigo pleateau. together with eachothers love and support we both faced our dreams and succeeded, dawn did so well in the grand festival she won the whole thing, i said to her dawn i knew you can do it i always knew, she said how the whole thing she won because i was with her there, i smiled very happy and proud then we had a nice romantic night together in celebration of victory about a month later then i challenged the indigo plateau, i was very famous here, people from all ova came to see me dawn and my team, then something odd happen, it was during the opening ceremony and then i heard an announcement welcoming kantos original and one of the best ash ketchum, i couldn't believe he was here, he stood up with pikachu and waved to the stands. i even applauded to him one of the best by far despite my anger at his descion. after the opening ceremony i decided to walk the indigo platau now with my team, dawn wanted to go to bed early, so after a goodnight hug and kiss i went out to reflect on my journey i had charizard, Snorlax, lapras raichu, pidgeot,, Eggecutdor, all my massve pokemon, which i trained constant months and days with, i was so thankful my wish came true and i couldn't help but smile thinking of the girl of my dreams and all my family and pokemon. as i was about to return to my room i heard a voice say excuse me, i turned around and i was shocked it was.. ash ketchum.., i couldn't believe this, hello ash i said. ash looked the same as always classic hat and everything, he told me how impressed he was at my pokemon team and my training abilties. i told him i appreciate that and i explain how i should be looking up to one of the best in the world a battle frontier champion, orange league champion and conquering all gym badges and leagues throughout kanto, orange islands, johto, hoeen, sinnoh,, unova , and kalos. he laughed and said it takes a lot of hard work and training, then he asked me a interesting question, so tell me how is my former travel companion doing. i told him dawn is doing great and she won the grand festival and how me and her are a happy couple. ash smiled then and said dawns a very nice and beautiful girl treat her well, i then smiled and said ash i love dawn more than anything in the universe and i shall always be her protector companion and the best person ever for her. i asked him by the way, how are you and Serena doing.. he answed me rather slowly well… it been a little rough lately, he described Serena and him fought a lot throughout kalos then ash asked me a question. if you win the pokemon league wheres your next step with dawn and your pokemon. i told him we decided if i win the pokemon league i decided to compete in the sinnoh league and dawn wants to re compete in sinnoh to win her home region grand festival. he smiled then and said that be a great idea, me i came up short in kalos top 2 i decided to take a step back in time and i havent told this to anyone yet but i want to recomplete in the indigo league, and i would like to travel with brock and misty again as good old times. i said what about serena he said, nah me and her are almost finish. he did tell me however, you knoe i do regret something, i said what is that, he told me how he shouldve never left dawn but he said you a better man for her because i made a foolish mistake and i showed i didn't care as much as you and only cared for my pokemon and i think you and her are the best couple in the world. i said thanks ash and you and misty are a great orginal couple, he said yea my first travel companion/ after this he said goodbye and he asked if he can say hi to dawn tomorrow, i said of course.. after our conversation taught to myself i couldn't believe i spoke to the world most famous pokemon trainer and he regrets leaving dawn, i said i am glad he did because i have Dawn Berlitz as my girl and we love eachother so much.

The next day i woke up bright and early and then i made my way with dawn to my first pokemon battle, i swept the team with only one pokemon.. the crowd cheered yusss christian from pallet town winsssss/ after the batte dawn congratz me and then we had a nice long romantic moment. after me and dawn then went to have something to eat and then he came, ash ketchum the pokemon master. he said hi dawn how are you, dawn was surprised to see ash and she smiled saying hey ash whats up, he said nothing much but then he said something very interesting and quite odd dawn can i ask ya something in private.. i got immedtly suspicious but keep listening in, she said sure ash then she asked me is that ok my love, i said that its fine, and i meet up with her outside restaurant when finished. however after i paid the meal i noticed something, why was it taking so long then i heard an argument outside, listen ash i don't like you at all i love christian, he the man of my dreams and you had your chance already but you betrayed me and everyone all for yourself. you neva cared about your old friends you just dump them and move on only caring about pikachu and your pokemon. leave me alone ash i never want a boyfriend and future husband like that a selfish looser, i love christian and that's final then dawn left. ash just stood there baffled and confused and decided to walk away with his head down, then i received a phone call from dawn, hi i am srry can we meet up in the poke park, me and ash got into an argument, i said what did he do ( but i knew already) she said its ok and he dindt hurt her in anyway and the issue was settled and then she said her famous line no need to worry. i smiled at this and said that's when i worry the most, she laughed and then we said ,goodbye for 3 miin then giggled. after i found my lovely girl and we smiled and went up to bed for the night. goodnight dawn i said smiling, goodnight christian then we hugged tightly until we feel asleep.

After a long 2 days it was time for the final match I was facing my Opponent he had a incredible team of kanto pokemon the final battle to determine whether I win the Indigo Plateau , I was down to my last pokemon and so was he Charizard vs Dragonite a elite leveled pokemon, the crowd was cheering the public announcer said FOR POKEMON MASTER! Then intense battle music played GO CHARIZARD I yelled RAWRRRRR Charizard lets do this for DAWN and the crowd immiedetly became on my side GO CHRISITAN GO they chanted loudly like the roar thunder, Charizard Flamethowerrrr RAWRRRR charzard delivered a scoraching fire breath DODGE it Dragonite but Charizard was to fast for it to doge, THE DRAGONITE HAS BEEN BURNED the PA announcer roared, DRAGONITE THUNDER then an amazing lighting bolt was heading toward Charizard at incredible speed, CHARIZARD dodge it I ordered but it was to late charizard got a direct hit and was down bad. CHARIZARD get up please, charizard was slowly getting up but it looked badly damaged, then out of no where they showed DAWN in the stands on the camera in her cheerleading outfit cheering as hard as she could saying GO CHARIZARD SHOW THEM WHAT YOU CAN DO, YOU CAN DO IT CHRISTIAN AND CHARIZARD, then out of no where CHARIZARD got up Rapidly and had a a burning aurora around it, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN CHARIZARD abilty BLAZE has been activated, RAWRRR charizard roared which shook the stadium, CHARIZARD FLAMETHOWER! then all of a sudden a flamethrower the size of a Hyper Beam came out and Dragonite was hit badly, Dragonite you can do it the opponent yelled use Aqua Tail, Charizard Dodge it in the sky, RAWRRR as he roared to my Command and use Dragonbreath Charizard fire a dragonbreath but this time Dragonite deflected it, Charizard eyes had a firey look and I knew what to do at that moment, Dragonite use Thunder punch, I said to myself my chance has come , CHARIZARD WITH ALL YOUR MIGHT USE FIRE BALST RARWRR and it was fired CRITICAL HIT dragonite looked at charizard then went down , the referee said Dragonite is unable to battle, THE WINNER IS CHRISTIAN FROM PALLET TOWN and he HOLDS THE TITLE OF POKEMON MASTER the crowd cheered HE WINS HE WINS I then gave charizard a big hug and was crying saying thanks pal like always charizard smiled and RAWRRREED amd hug me back. After I shook hands with my opponent, Dawn came from the stands with open arms and we hugged very tightly and shared a nice kiss together, she said I knew my Man can do it. Then after I received the elusive Indigo League Plateau trophy all filled with gold and many badges I then smiled and spoke on the microphone, I want to thank all my supporters out there and the hard work of all my pokemon throughout my journey but most of all to my beautiful girlfriend dawn for always rooting me on :) the crowd CHEERED to that and dawn gave me a big smile. That night Dawn told me, Chrstian I will always love you no matter what and we be together forever my pokemon master, I then said Dawn I always love you and never leave your side my Top Coridnator, then we shared one last kiss and hug , then went to sleep dreaming about our future together.


End file.
